


A Summer with a Rich Boy

by newtmasandthings



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, M/M, Slight Drug Use, Teresa and Brenda are the best, Thomas never has any clue what to do, newt is a rich boy and its super cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasandthings/pseuds/newtmasandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Greene comes to visit his best friends, Teresa and Brenda, in their town for the summer. They go to a party and he meets a handsome boy that changes the whole course of his summer, and maybe his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Sight

Thomas sauntered through the tunnel and into the large airport, earbuds still engaged. He looked around the crowded room and an odd peace fell over him. That peace lasted about two seconds before Brenda and Teresa came running up to him.

“You’re finally here!” Teresa squealed, wrapping her arms strongly around his torso.

“How was your flight?” Brenda asked, taking his bag from him.

“Long.”

“Let’s go pick up your luggage!”

Thomas had flown across the country to stay with his two best friends for the summer in their college town. Brenda and Teresa carried all of his belongings to the car and chatted his ear off until they got to the apartment. They had even borrowed a mattress from a friend and made their office a small bedroom for him. Man, they were excited to see him.

“So,” he finally said once they were settled at the kitchen table. “How’s school for you guys?”

“Hard,” Teresa answered. “I mean, we’ll be seniors next year, but there’s still grad school after that. It’s exhausting.”

“You guys chose to be lawyers.”

“And we’re going to be damn good ones. How is your life? You never call us anymore.”

“Mild,” Thomas answered with a shrug. “I would call if I had something to talk about.”

“Whatever. We’ll make sure this summer isn’t so mild for you.”

The next several days were spent shopping for essentials and going to the movies and getting ice cream. Thomas enjoyed it, but he knew that if this was going to be his whole summer something would have to change. His life was dull at his school, which was why he had come here. Hopefully, Teresa and Brenda had more planned.

 

\----------------------------------------------

“That was the building I had my Spanish class in freshman year,” Teresa declared, pointing out the fourth tall building Thomas didn’t care about. It was nice seeing where his friends went to school, but the building would never mean anything to him, so why know them?

“This is my favorite place,” Brenda said. They approached a small shaded area with a table and benches. Thomas was glad to get out of the sun and sit down. This little nook was isolated because it was right between two buildings; Thomas understood why Brenda liked it here.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before a door opened and a group of young men strolled out. None of them really stuck out except for the one in front. They were all pretty nicely dressed, but this one wore a dark blue suit and black leather heeled loafers. To top it all off, a black cane stood at his side, the ornate gold handle wrenched in the stranger’s right hand. Thomas’s jaw dropped and he blushed. He felt like he should have been starstruck, though he had no idea who any of those guys were.

“Who are they?” he asked.

“The brothers of Phi Beta Sigma,” Brenda answered flatly. “They have the biggest, richest parties of anyone here.”

Thomas continued staring at the front man. His blond hair glinted in the sun as he laughed with his friend. Suddenly, the stranger turned and looked straight at Thomas. The latter lost his breath and froze. The stranger simply smiled, nodded, and turned back around. The group was gone before Thomas could breathe again.

“What, uh – why does that one have a cane?”

“No one knows,” Brenda explained. “He just came back to school with a limp and a cane last fall. He’s always getting new ones, too. If you’re that rich, why not?”

“They’re actually having a party tomorrow night at their house,” Teresa proposed. “I say we go.”

“Those parties are always so crazy,” Brenda complained.

“I think I’m in the mood for crazy,” Thomas said. Teresa smirked and glared at Brenda, who shrugged and agreed to go.

“Let’s go to a party.”


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to a party with the girls and things go a bit awry

When Teresa said the party was at the frat’s house, Thomas had expected an actual house. Pulling up, he knew he had been wrong. The three of them got out of the car and observed the huge mansion standing before them. Music bumped loudly and hollers of enjoyment emanated from inside.

“Just a warning. Once we’re inside, you might not see me again,” Teresa said. “There will be so much alcohol in that place I won’t know what to do with myself.”

“Same,” Brenda agreed with a smile. “I’ve lowkey always wanted to go to one of these, but I’ve never had the balls to. Thomas, will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

As soon as they walked in the door, Brenda and Teresa were gone. People smiled at Thomas as he wove through the crowd. He took the joints that were offered to him and he snorted the lines that were cut for him. He’d done college parties plenty of times before; this was nothing new.

He danced with four different girls within half an hour and the pace of the party only quickened. Eventually, Thomas decided to go upstairs and calm down. Along the way, he was handed a drink and he downed it quickly. He went up two flights of stairs and finally found a quiet hallway. He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. The bass rattled the floor and his head. A shadow appeared at the end of the hall and Thomas immediately wanted to run, but he stayed still. It approached slowly until it was right next to Thomas.

“Hello,” a British voice greeted. Thomas squinted into the dark and realized it was the stranger from yesterday.

“Hi.”

“May I ask what you’re doing up here?”

“It’s f-fucking crazy down there,” Thomas stammered.

“Are you new to university?”

“Mm-mm,” Thomas shook his head. “Just new to this one.”

His mind was going insane. Colors shot out of the darkness and disappeared just as quickly. His companion’s voice sounded more like an echo.

“I’m Newt,” the stranger finally said.

“Thomas.”

“Thomas, can you tell me what all you’ve ingested tonight?”

“Lots of coke,” Thomas answered quickly. That was all he could remember. The music from downstairs seemed to get louder and the hallway him and Newt were standing in seemed to get darker.

“Just coke?”

“I think so.”

The world around him got darker still. Newt gazed at him and Thomas’s heart leapt in his chest.

“You’re handsome,” he slurred, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is honestly such a dummy, but its fine.  
> I love you guys!!  
> Keep reading!


	3. Their First Real Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes to see Thomas while he's recovering in the hospital. Flirting happens and Thomas worries about everything.

Thomas woke up and was immediately ambushed by blinding light. His head ached and his stomach lurched. After a long groan, he sat up the best he could and found his two best friends sitting next to him.

“Welcome to our lovely city hospital,” Brenda said.

“What the hell happened to you?” Teresa asked. She stood and felt his forehead.

Thomas stared at his hands for a solid minute before it all came back to him. Oh, god. He’d passed out in front of Newt.

“The party,” was all he said.

“Yeah, the party,” Brenda confirmed.

“I feel horrible,” he answered.

“They pumped your stomach and cleansed your whole system during the night,” Teresa informed him worriedly. “The doctor told us you had ecstasy in your system. I mean, what the fuck is that?”

“Someone must have put it in one of my drinks. It’s okay, I’m fine now.”

“That’s the first time 911 has ever been called to a Phi Beta Sigma party. The brothers are so pissed; they’re actually trying to figure out who called it in.”

“Whoever it was, they’ve got something coming to them. Nobody messes with that brotherhood.”

“Great,” Thomas sighed. “So I’ve ruined everything.”

“And you’ve only been here for less than a week. How impressive.”

Thomas made Brenda and Teresa tell him everything they knew, but they couldn’t really remember much from the party either. They didn’t even know why the ambulance was there until they saw Thomas being carried out on a stretcher. They’d been sitting in his room for eight hours now. Thomas loved them, and he wanted to tell them about his run-in with Newt, but not yet. He’d already done enough for now. He just needed to sleep.

“Tom! Tom, wake up!” Teresa whispered, gently shaking his arm.

Thomas groaned and tried to push her away, but she persisted. He finally rolled his eyes and sat up.

“Sorry, I’m sure you had a rough night last night. What do you need?” he snapped. Teresa smirked and looked out into the hall, where Brenda was talking to Newt. NEWT?

“No, no, no,” Thomas whined, punching the mattress underneath him. “What is he doing here, T?”

“I think he wants to see you,” Teresa answered excitedly.

“Don’t let him in here.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to see him.”

“What happened between you two?” she inquired curiously.

“I fucking passed out in front of him,” Thomas confessed through gritted teeth. “While I was talking to him. It’s so embarrassing!”

Teresa’s eyes widened and she nodded.

“Okay, um, I’ll try to stall,” she said. But as she was walking out of the room, Newt walked in. Her eyes widened more, she shrugged, then Brenda pulled her away. Great.

“Hello,” Newt greeted quietly. He sat in one of the chairs next to the bed and leaned forward. He set his cane in the other chair and looked straight at Thomas. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Thomas grunted, avoiding eye contact. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to check on you. Make sure you’re doing okay after last night. I came in earlier, but you were sleeping and – “

“You saw me sleeping?!”

“Er, yes. I only stayed for a moment.”

“Isn’t your frat mad at me?”

“A little,” Newt laughed. “Alby is fuckin’ irate, but he’ll be alright. Now, they’re just looking for who called it in.”

“Which one is Alby?”

“You’ll know him when you see him.”

“Is he going to try to kill me?”

“I won’t let him,” Newt affirmed. Thomas wanted to smile, but he was too confused.

“We’ve had one conversation, Newt.”

“Yeah, well, I fell slightly in love with you when I saw you two days ago,” Newt flirted. Thomas’s face flared red and he coughed.

“I called you handsome,” he suddenly remembered. He just wanted to hide under the blanket for the rest of his life.

“Yes, you did,” Newt laughed. “Thank you, by the way. I appreciate the compliment.”

“Why are you so calm about this? This is bad for your fraternity.”

“911 needed to be called. All the dean is going to do is put us on probation for, like, a week. Alby will be mad because he won’t be able to party for a few days, but he’ll be fine. Then, there will be a walkthrough, make sure there’s no illegal substances in the house, then everything will be back to normal. Besides, it’s summer. The school doesn’t want to deal with this anyway.”

Thomas nodded and shrunk down into his bed. He saw Teresa and Brenda peeking back into the room and he knew Newt would have to leave soon. He sniffed a couple times and Newt looked toward the door.

“Well, I guess I’ll be going,” he said, grabbing his cane and slowly standing up. “I hope to see you around, Thomas.”

Thomas watched him go, but he had one more question.

“Are you the one that called 911?”

Newt waited a moment before answering.

“Did you lose consciousness right in front of me?”

 

Thomas was let out of the hospital that night and the girls took him home to a nice, comfy bed and some soup. The doctor wanted him strictly on fluids for the next two days to make sure he wouldn’t get sick. He was also recommended a rehab program, but politely declined. Now, he just wanted to get back on his feet, try to have a good summer with his friends, and hope he didn’t get killed by Newt’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far! The beginning is all cute awkwardness, but you just wait!  
> I love you!!  
> Feel free to comment! :)


	4. Newt's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt find each other again and spend the day together.

The next week was spent going to the local water park – which was actually more fun than Thomas thought it would be – and walking around town all night in drunken happiness and climbing to the roof of the apartment building and watching the stars. Thomas was having so much fun, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Newt.

They saw each other again at the park. Teresa and Brenda wanted to sunbathe and play Frisbee, but they mainly just drank beer and people-watched. The whole of Phi Beta Sigma was on the other side of the parking, drinking and laughing and kicking a soccer ball around. Thomas tried to remain nonchalant, but Newt eventually saw him. They walked toward each other until they met in the gazebo right in the middle of the park.

“Hey, Tommy,” Newt greeted. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and an untucked short sleeve, white, button-down shirt. And he looked damn good in it. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now. How are your friends?”

Newt and Thomas looked back to see a dark-skinned, bald man glaring at them from the group. Alby.

“They’re great,” Newt joked. “Would you like to go somewhere else?”

“Like, where?”

"Anywhere, Tommy.”

They set off the opposite direction of Newt’s friends. When they passed Brenda and Teresa, Thomas told them he’d meet them back at home later and didn’t give them time to answer.

Newt walked him to his car and Thomas eagerly got in, not even noticing the niceness of the car itself. He was immediately comfortable sitting next to the blond without any idea of where they were going.

“So, Alby,” he began. “What is the story with him?”

“I met him when my father and I came here,” Newt replied.

“Which was when?”

“About five years ago.”

“Okay, go on.”

“I met him when I moved here and at first I just thought he was just a bugger that needed his ass kicked. Hell, I still think that, but now he’s my best friend. Here we are.”

Newt stopped and got out of the car. Thomas had nothing to do but follow. They walked into a dispensary, where the other looked like he knew what he was doing. He grabbed a round container, like a tobacco container, a pad of rolling papers, and strolled up to the counter.

“One-fifty.”

Newt nodded and opened his wallet, which was packed full of twenty-dollar bills. Thomas was stunned and he immediately wanted to be anywhere but here. Newt noticed and made a face.

“What’s the matter?” he asked once they were back in the car.

“We were just at a dispensary.”

“Yes?”

“And your wallet’s full of twenties!” Thomas exclaimed. “What’s that about? I mean, are you a drug dealer? Are you – what are you?”

“Thomas,” Newt laughed, laying his head back on the seat. He chucked for a moment longer, then look straight at the brunet. “I’m a trust-fund kid.”

“Oh.” Thomas immediately blushed; he felt so dumb for asking Newt something like that.

“If I were a dealer, why would I go to a dispensary?”

“Great question.”

They spent the whole day together. Just when Thomas thought Newt was tired of him, the blond would find something new for them to do. They saw every corner of the city and it felt like they roamed every street. The sun went down and they were still going. It was funny, because they both knew they were flirting, but they wouldn’t do anything about it. They always stayed at least a foot away from each other. Eventually, they ended up at a giant wall on campus with colored lights projected onto it.

“Have you had fun today?” Newt asked as he rolled a joint. A pink light glowed on his face and Thomas’s heart jumped.

“Yeah, I have.”

Newt took a hit and passed it to Thomas, who mimicked the motion. He leaned his head back on the concrete wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t want his day with Newt to end. He never wanted to leave the man’s side.

“You want every day to be like this?” Newt asked quietly. “I do.”

“Newt, I can’t spend my summer like a rich kid,” Thomas answered firmly. He’d come here to visit Brenda and Teresa, nothing more. He couldn’t just….could he?

“Then spend it _with_ one,” Newt suggested.

“What are you saying?”

“I know you came here to see your friends, and I will not let you miss time with them. But I have gained these feelings for you that are driving me crazy.”

“I’m only here for the summer.”

“I know, and no matter what my heart will be broken when you leave, but I’d rather it be because I’m going to miss you than because I know I’m never going to see you again.”

Thomas blushed and stared straight at Newt, who was gazing at him with loving eyes. The brunet quickly leaned in, grabbed Newt’s face, and kissed him gently.

“I will spend the summer with you, Newt,” he promised shakily. His thumb moved across Newt’s cheek bone and the latter closed his eyes.

“Can we spend it right here then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally such a cute chapter I love it  
> I love you guys! :)


	5. Brotherhood Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa and Brenda get aggravated at Thomas for spending so much time with Newt and Alby starts to show how bad he can be.

Thomas held to his word and spent the next several weeks with Newt. He got up every morning, had breakfast with the girls, then he would meet Newt on campus and they would go about their day together. Newt took him to the city, mostly. Sometimes, they would take entire weekends together and Newt would take him to his vacation house. Thomas was elated all the time and he never wanted to stop feeling elated.

“Hey,” Brenda greeted one morning. Thomas was trying to rush because Newt wanted to take him to the vacation house again.

“Mornin’,” he reciprocated, mouth full of food.

“What are – um – what are your plans for today?” she asked cautiously, as if she was trying not to make him mad.

“Newt’s taking me to – “

“Newt, Newt, Newt,” Teresa whined as she sauntered into the kitchen. “Do you even remember why you came here in the first place? I’ll give you a hint. IT WAS US.”

“Look, I promised Newt I’d spend the summer with him.”

“That’s what you promised us last year,” Brenda interjected quietly. She sighed and glared at him. Thomas was annoyed, but he was also riddled with guilt. He had come here solely to be with Brenda and Teresa and he’d totally abandoned them lately.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “Listen, I’m going to be with Newt today and tonight, but next week, I’m all yours. I swear.”

“So they were angry?” Newt asked as he drove.

“Yeah,” Thomas answered glumly. He couldn’t stop feeling like a bad friend. “I thought-“

“You thought they wouldn’t mind sharing their best friend?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“I know Brenda and Teresa. I know them vaguely, but I do know them,” Newt began. “They’re very loyal people. They’ve never abandoned each other for as long as I’ve been at this school with them.”

“Yeah, that’s how they were in high school, too.”

“Maybe they just thought that you’d give them the same loyalty that they give to you.”

“Am I a bad person?”

“Of course not, darling,” Newt assured, resting his hand on Thomas’s thigh. The brunet leaned over and pressed a kiss to Newt’s neck. The latter smiled and rubbed his lover’s leg.

They got to Newt’s vacation house that afternoon. It was on the coast and the warm ocean air hit their faces as soon as they got out of the car. Newt had switched to a nice wooden cane and Thomas knew he was doing it for the aesthetic, but he didn’t say anything. They laid out on the beach for a while. It was their first time on the beach because it had been raining the times before, and Thomas noticed a tattoo on Newt’s calf for the first time. It was a large ship with ripping waves that flowed down to his ankle.

“Why have I never seen this before?” the brunet asked with a smile, pointing to the ink.

“Oh,” Newt laughed nervously. “I didn’t really think about it. There it is.”

“Why’d you get it?”

“Oh, just because.”

That night, they cuddled in bed and listened to music and talked. The breeze was coming in through the French doors and the sheets were cool and soft. Thomas loved it here and being here with Newt only made it a million times better. A comfortable silence had settled in, but Thomas had something to talk about.

“So what is it with Alby?”

“What do you mean?” Newt asked. He was shirtless and Thomas traced his fingertips around his torso.

“I don’t know. Just – what made you two friends?”

“Y’know, both of our mothers are dead, we both have rich daddies that we have good relationships with. It’s hard to not get along when you’re exactly alike.”

“You’re not like him.”

“You’ve only seen the rough side of him, Tommy,” Newt swore.

“Is there anything other than a rough side?”

Newt sighed and sat up. He threaded his fingers through his own hair and leaned forward; he was upset.

“You’ve got to understand that the brotherhood is very important to him,” he explained, attempting to sound calm. “Phi Beta Sigma being on probation all summer is really hard for him because it’s his place of power and now he doesn’t have that power. And I’d just appreciate if you – “

Newt was interrupted by the sound of cars pulling up and the front door being opened, followed by whoops and hollers. The brotherhood was here to party. How ironic. Newt hopped out of bed quickly and pulled his clothes on.

“Get dressed, Tommy.” He didn’t even button his shirt before he grabbed his cane and started downstairs.

“When I saw that you weren’t at the house, I figured this is the only other place you’d be,” Thomas heard Alby say. He quietly put his clothes on and listened at the top of the stairs. “It’s the weekend, so why wouldn’t you be here?”

“What can I say?” Newt played along. “You know me.”

“I do,” Alby volleyed. “You’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine. Now do you mind telling me what the fuck you’re doing here?”

“Well, see, I wondered why you would be here alone, so you must have someone with you, so who is the lucky little shit?”

“It’s me, Alby,” Thomas confessed as he ran down the stairs. He nearly ran into Newt, who hadn’t moved from the bottom of the staircase. Alby glared at them and began to laugh. He rubbed his head and turned his back to them. The other brothers had made themselves at home, lounging on the couches and grabbing beers from the fridge.

“Wow,” Alby finally stated once he stopped laughing. “The kid that ruined the summer for us? You’re still on him?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong, Alby,” Newt growled. Thomas stayed behind him.

“You know, Newt, I thought after last summer you wouldn’t pull any more shit,” Alby spat, pacing back and forth. “Don’t you think, Min?”

An Asian man sat on the couch nearest them and shrugged.

“I guess he didn’t learn, Alby,” was all he said.

“You should be helping us find out who called 911 that night rather than fucking around with the twat that started all of this!”

“I CALLED 911 THAT NIGHT!” Newt roared, eyes wide. “HE PASSED OUT IN FRONT OF ME AND I CALLED THE AMBULANCE.”

Alby stalked toward them and the other brothers immediately sprang to their feet. In seconds, there were twenty people between Newt and Alby. Min, whomever he was, grabbed Alby and took him outside to cool off. Thomas had fallen back on the steps during the scuffle and was now frozen in shock. Newt’s “best friend” had just tried to hit him.  

“Get out of here,” Newt ordered calmly to his brothers. “All of you, get out now.”

 

“Good morning,” Newt greeted as he walked into the kitchen. They hadn’t said a word since the altercation the night before and Thomas needed answers.

“Newt,” he breathed. The blond kissed his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Newt, what was that last night?”

“That was Alby,” Newt replied, opening the sliding glass door and sauntering out onto the sandy deck.

“Is he like that all the time?” Newt just shook his head. He rested his cane against a chair and leaned against the rail on the deck. Thomas walked out and stood next to him.

They stood there in the longest, quietest, most comfortable silence for almost ten minutes. Thomas let Newt be silent, because he knew this had to be hard on him. Finally, Newt looked at him. The wind swept his hair onto his face and for a single moment, Thomas actually felt scared.

“I love you, Thomas,” Newt admitted softly. Thomas was caught off guard at this, and he almost cried.

“I love you, too.”

“I don’t want you to worry about Alby, okay?”

Thomas sighed, but he nodded. He knew Newt wouldn’t say that if it were actually something to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst, I know, but there's more where that came from! Buckle up, my people!  
> I love you guys!  
> Feel free to comment! :)


	6. Alby Crosses the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby and Thomas have a conversation that doesn't end well, and Newt is forced to tell Thomas the truth about his friend.

Thomas kept his promise and spent the entire next week with Brenda and Teresa. He actually had a lot of fun with them, too. Of course, he was texting Newt the whole time, but he found himself content with the girls and not wanting to run off with his lover.

“It’s so nice to be back here,” Brenda sighed as she laid back on the picnic table. They were at the spot she’d shown Thomas the day they toured campus those several weeks ago.

“It is a pretty good spot,” Thomas smiled as he laid his head on her belly. Teresa looked at them with love in her eyes and they pulled her down to their level with a laugh.

“I can’t believe it’s already halfway through the summer,” Brenda said. “We only have five weeks left until you leave.”

“I know we got kind of mad at you last week,” Teresa added. “But it really has been a good time with you here and we’re going to miss you so much.”

“Come on, guys, don’t make it sappy.”

“We have something to tell you, Thomas,” Brenda introduced suddenly. Thomas nodded and Brenda opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted my Alby’s approach.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted with a fake smile. “How are you?”

“We’re good, Alby,” Teresa replied. Thomas hadn’t told her or Brenda about how much of a dick Alby was. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I’m just here talking to the Dean about the brotherhood and I saw you, decided to come over. Thomas, actually, I think I owe you an apology. Walk with me?”

Thomas was confused, but maybe Alby had come around. Newt had told him he wasn’t always like that. He nodded at the girls and walked away with Alby.

“I really do want to apologize,” the bald man began.

“For what?”

“You think I have nothing to apologize for?”

“No, I’m just wondering which thing you’re apologizing for,” Thomas snapped. “Being a ass to Newt, being an ass to me, or just being an ass all around.”

“Oh, Thomas,” Alby laughed. They had eventually made enough distance from the girls that Alby pinned him against a wall, choking him with his arm. “You may think that Newt is tough and has been standing up to me forever, but that’s not the case. I _own_ him, you fuckin’ asshole. He is _mine_ , my bitch dog, my property even. And you are not going to change that. I know you’re only here for the summer and you’ll be leaving in a few weeks. After that, I’ll make sure he never sees you again.”

“This,” Thomas replied hoarsely, gesturing to the situation. “This isn’t going to stop Newt from being with me, from loving him.”

With a swift jab, Alby’s unoccupied fist connected with Thomas’s eye. His head hit the concrete wall behind him and he grunted in pain.

“You go to Newt and tell him he better quit fucking around,” Alby threatened. With that, he stormed away and Teresa and Brenda ran up.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newt and Thomas were sitting in the park when Thomas told him what happened with Alby. Newt’s fingertips skirted over the dark bruise on Thomas’s eye and the brunet winced. Newt didn’t say any single word, but Thomas heard voices coming from the other end. Alby was walking into the park with a couple of other brothers, including that Min guy. Newt shot up from their bench and practically ran over, like his limp didn’t even exist. Within seconds, Alby was on the ground and Newt was leaning over him, clobbering him mercilessly.

“Newt!” Thomas screamed, sprinting over. Minho and the other guy were just standing there silently. Thomas pulled Newt up off Alby, but the attacker still had a grip on his assailant’s shirt.

“Don’t ever fucking touch him again, Alby,” Newt growled before he was finally detached. “I am done with this shit!”

“You really have got a death wish, don’t you, Newt?” Alby slurred, his mouth full of blood. That made Newt freeze and back up.

“Come on, Tommy,” he whispered, grabbing his lover’s arm and pulling him away quickly. Thomas watched as Alby stood and wiped his mouth and his nose, which were both bleeding a lot. He didn’t chase after them, which was good because that was the last thing Thomas needed at the moment.

Newt silently drove them east, toward the city.

“Newt,” Thomas said shakily. “Where are we going?”

“You’re going to meet my father, Thomas.”

They arrived in the back parking lot of a skyscraper. Thomas looked up and he couldn’t see the top and suddenly, he was terrified of what was about to happen. Newt grasped his hand and escorted him into the lobby, where the secretary greeted him by his first name. He nodded politely and they immediately moved to the elevator, where the 54th floor button was pressed. Thomas noticed that Newt’s knuckles were already bruised.

“Newt, what’s going on?” he asked. Newt kissed him hard and passionately all the way up to the 54th floor.

“Father,” Newt called as soon as the elevator opened. A gray-haired man in a fancy suit at the end of the hall looked up. “We need to talk.”

They both walked to the end of the hall and entered the largest office Thomas had ever been in. The wood floor was shiny and the wall of windows looked out over the city. A large leather couch was set against the wall and that is where they sat.

“What’s wrong, Newton?” the older man asked before looking at Thomas and holding out his hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude. I’m Ellis, Newton’s father. Who are you?”

“This is my boyfriend, Thomas,” Newt introduced. “Dad, this is about Alby.”

Ellis immediately sat down, completely focused. Newt told him everything that had happened between Newt, Alby, and Thomas over the entire summer and when he was done, the blond was shaking. Thomas rested his hands over Newt’s to calm him.

“Wait, wait,” Ellis said. “So you’re thinking he’s going to..”

“Going to what?”

“Thomas,” Newt breathed, looking straight at him. “Alby tried to kill me last year and I’m worried he might try again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, bad Alby is here!  
> As a clarification, I do not actually think Alby is bad; I am just making him like this for the story!!  
> I swear!   
> I love you guys! :)


	7. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes must be made to protect Newt.

Thomas had never felt so shocked in his entire life. After Newt confessed the truth about Alby, it all started to make sense. Brenda had said that Newt had just come to school the year before with a limp and a cane. Alby was always threatening Newt, as if they’d had a dangerous history. “You have a death wish, don’t you, Newt?”

“Dad, could you give us a moment?” Newt asked worriedly as he stared at Thomas. Ellis nodded and walked out.

“You better tell me everything right now.”

“Last summer, we were having a party at the fraternity house and I was out on the roof to get some fresh air. Alby came up and he looked very angry. I asked him what’s wrong and he answered by pushing me off the roof. I was in the hospital for two weeks and I had to go through physical therapy. My ankle bone was completely shattered so I’ll never walk normally again.

He told me – he said he was really fucked up when that happened, when he pushed me. I believed him, you know? The drugs we used to take, they were incredible. It was easy to believe that he did that because of the drugs. I was still his – “

“His bitch dog,” Thomas finished. Newt nodded.

“But when I met you, all of that changed.”

“Why?”

“Nobody called 911 when I got hurt. Minho, you know him, he took me to the hospital and kept Phi Beta Sigma out of it. He does those things for Alby. I used to, but now…”

His dad came back in and him and Newt engaged in a conversation about preventive measures. Ellis tried to order twenty-four-hour guards, but Newt wouldn’t have it. But they did agree that he stay at the vacation house until this all blew over.

As soon as they entered the elevator, Thomas was on a rant.

“So you’re supposed to stay two hours away from me for four more weeks until I leave,” he snapped. Newt tried to wrap his arm around the other’s waist, but was rejected. He reached over and pressed the button to make the elevator stop moving.

“Thomas.”

“Newt, this is ridiculous!” Thomas yelled, throwing his hands up. “You’re actually thinking your ‘best friend’ is trying to commit pre-meditated murder. Against you. That he’s planning on _killing_ you.”

“Yes.”

“So you’re going to run off to the vacation house for the next four weeks and never see me again.” By now, Thomas was crying and hyperventilating. “If he really wants to kill you, he will. You can’t just hide away and think he’s going to leave you alone. You need to do something, Newt!”

“Okay,” Newt said. He pressed the button again to make the elevator move.

“Okay what?”

“You’ll come with me to the vacation house.”

 

\------------------------------------------

When they got home that night, Teresa and Brenda had made dinner. Thomas loved them and dreaded the news he had to give them. They sat down and talked and ate for an hour, then Newt’s hand rested on Thomas’s knee.

“We – I have to tell you something,” he stammered, refusing to make eye contact. Him and Newt had planned this in the car, but it was increasingly harder to actually do it. “Newt and I will be staying at his vacation house for the rest of the summer.”

Teresa and Brenda froze. Brenda, who had often been the more light-hearted one, suddenly looked like she was about to choke while Teresa just squinted at him. They sat in silence for several minutes until Newt stood up.

“Well,” he said awkwardly. The girls’ eyes were still locked on Thomas. “If I may, I’m going to use the restroom.”

“Listen, I know this is bad,” Thomas said once the bathroom door closed.

“Bad?” Brenda asked incredulously. “Bad was when you ditched after a week of being here. Bad was when you had to promise to spend more time with us, when you came to see us in the first place. This, Thomas, is fucking horrible.”

“Brenda, I’m so sorry, I wish it didn’t have to be like this.”

“You haven’t been around all summer! You don’t even know that Teresa and I are together!”

“Together?” Thomas choked. He looked at Teresa, who smiled at Brenda and grasped her hand. “That’s so great!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Teresa agreed. She cleared her throat and looked straight at him. “He’s in trouble, isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Huh?” Brenda asked. She slumped back in her chair and furrowed her brows at Thomas. “What do you mean?”

In a hushed voice, Thomas told them every about what had happened over the entire summer. They learned about Alby coming to the vacation house, threatening to kill Newt, attempting to kill Newt, and Newt going to his father. They waited until he was done to whisper amongst themselves. Newt then came out of the bathroom.

“What’d you tell them?” he asked as they conferred in the living room.

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Alright, we’ve come to a decision,” Teresa said as her and Brenda waltzed into the room.

“We’re coming with you.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

They had all their stuff moved in by the next afternoon. Newt and Thomas had tried to argue with the girls, but they were relentless. It actually seemed like a vacation. They spent days on the beach together and at night, Thomas and Newt would fix dinner for the girls and then they would go to bed and listen to the waves through the open French doors. Thomas actually almost forgot that they were only here to hide from Alby.

Two weeks went by and nothing happened. Thomas was leaving in two weeks and he was getting antsy. He was always trying to distract himself from that fact that he would be 2,500 miles from his boyfriend in less than a month.

“Tom,” Teresa said as she came into the guys’ bedroom one day. “Newt wanted me to tell you that his father is here.”

Thomas nodded, hurriedly got dressed, and went downstairs, where Newt and Ellis were sitting. Thomas greeted Ellis with a handshake and sat next to Newt.

“I have bad news,” Ellis said gravely. “I got word that Albert’s father just closed a deal out of the country.”

“Why – why is that a bad thing?” Thomas asked, clueless.

“It means they’re trying to hide,” Newt explained. “With his father going out of the country for a few weeks, Alby wants us to assume he’s going with him.”

“Okay, so we know that he’s not leaving the country.”

“He could just be hiding out in the fraternity house,” Newt suggested. “Or at his father’s place. I can talk to one of the other brothers and see if they’ll tell me anything.”

“They’ll track your phone,” Ellis argued. “I can hire a private investigator.”

“You think Alby won’t catch on to that?” Newt snapped. “Come on, Dad.”

For several minutes, they just sat there in silence.

“We can’t do anything, can we?” Thomas asked. Newt grasped his hand and squeezed.

“It’s gonna be okay, Tommy,” he promised quietly. Ellis nodded his head in agreement, but it wasn’t very convincing.

Ellis ended up staying for dinner and the five of them talked for a long while. Ellis, for an older man, was actually really open-minded. He was also very wise and educated; he was definitely Newt’s father. It was fun watching Newt interact with his father. And for just that night, Thomas got to feel like everything was normal again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!  
> I love you guys!! :)


	8. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas get drunk and have a wonderful night out together

“Tommy,” Newt whispered, shaking his boyfriend awake. “Thomas, wake up.”

“What?” Thomas grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Would you..”

“Would I what?” Thomas asked as he sat up, facing his boyfriend. Newt smiled to himself and look at Thomas.

“Would you like to get really, really drunk tonight?”

“Yeah.”

And so they did. Newt convinced Thomas to go into the nearest city and bar hop all evening. They did shot after shot after shot….after shot. They laughed and yelled and had a grand ole time. By nine o’clock, Thomas was slobbering drunk.

“Tommmmy,” Newt slurred as he leaned on Thomas.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Say you love me back!” Newt demanded, slapping his boyfriend on the arm.

“Did you just hit me?” Thomas shrieked with an offended look. “I can’t believe you!”

“Is this our first big fight?”

“And our last,” Thomas snapped. “Cause I don’t need to be with no jack…ass.”

Newt gasped and walked on the other side of the sidewalk and pouted for half an hour. Eventually, they wandered into a tattoo parlor.

“What can I do for you guys?” the tattoo artist asked with a smile.

“I want his name,” Newt declared, pointing at Thomas as he walked in. “And I want it right on my arm. Right here.” He kept pointing to the inside of his bicep. The artist laughed and looked at Thomas, who shrugged and smiled.

“He wants what he wants.”

Thomas woke up the next morning in his bed at the vacation house. His vision was cloudy and he couldn’t remember anything from the night before. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. The bed was empty, but Newt was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He smiled at Thomas and lifted his arm, where a tattoo spelled out his name.

“I’ll never forget you, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short, but it was super cute!!  
> Newt got a "Tommy" tattoo!!!!   
> Everything was so good in this chapter, it made me so happy!   
> I love you guys!  
> Feel free to comment! :)


	9. Their Last Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas are forced to go on the run when Minho shows up at the vacation house.

Two weeks passed far too fast. Before Thomas knew it, he was waking up next to Newt the morning before he had to get on a plane and fly across the country. Away from Newt and the girls. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling repeating “this is not fair” in his head over and over again. Eventually, he forced himself to change his attitude. This was his last day with Newt for a really long time and he had to make the best of it.

Newt was already out of bed and making breakfast when Thomas came downstairs. He made pancakes with fruit and whipped cream. They had mimosas and sat on the beach and kissed and smiled. They held hands and fed birds and let the water wash over their feet. Teresa and Brenda came out after a while and the four of them played Frisbee and football on the beach. The game was ended when Thomas managed to tackle Teresa into the water.

They had lunch and Thomas started packing his things. He started crying, so Newt took him into the bathroom and they took a nice long shower together.

“Are you going to move back to town once school starts again?” Thomas asked. Him and Newt were sitting on the large shower floor, letting the water rain down on them.

“I don’t really have a choice,” Newt replied. “I can’t drop out just because of Alby.”

“But how will all of that work?”

“Don’t worry about that right now, okay?”

“I have to worry, Newt.”

“I know.”

They got out of the shower and watched a movie with the girls, a four-person cuddle ball. It was some weird action/romance movie where the guy got the girl after saving the world. Thomas tried to pay attention but all he could think about was how in less than 24 hours he would be thousands of miles away from his love.

Around four in the afternoon, Minho showed up and Thomas knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“Newt, listen, we have got to go now,” Minho ordered in a quiet, panicked voice. Like he was trying and failing to stay calm.

“What’s going on, Min?” Newt asked, jumping up from the couch.

“Alby is on his way here right now. He – he’s on his way to kill you!”

 ------------------------------------------------

“Why are you saying all of this?” Newt asked calmly.

“We were all at the house this morning and Gally told me..he told me Alby was coming here today. He said he misses you.”

“Misses him?” Thomas exclaimed.

“Wow, he really is planning on killing me,” Newt stated, almost jokingly. “How’d you get here before him?”

“I left the house as soon as I heard. I’m sure he’s on his way by now.”

Thomas and Newt stared each other while Minho danced around nervously.

“We’ve got to fucking go now!”

They told the girls to find the nearest hotel and stay there. Newt and Thomas jumped into Minho’s car and headed toward Ellis’s office. They had to get where Newt would be more protected.

It was fine the whole way to the city. The two hours passed by quickly in Thomas’s panicked mind.  Newt held onto his hand the whole time and they exchanged occasional smiles. Thomas was really grateful for Minho; he thought the guy had been on Alby’s side the whole time, but really he was just staying around to protect Newt.

“Newt, where do I turn?” Minho asked once they were downtown.

“Take a right on 5th,” Newt instructed. Thomas heard tires screech and saw Minho glance in the rearview mirror.

“Shit,” the man whispered. “He was waiting for us here, Newt, he was fucking waiting for us HERE!”

“It’s fine, Min, just lose him,” Newt ordered.

“Newt,” Thomas nearly sobbed. He was terrified. Newt looked in his eyes and grabbed both of his hands.

“Listen to me, Tommy,” he said. “Minho is going to weave us through this city until we lose Alby. We won’t even go to my father; we’re going straight to the airport. I’ll call my father from there and have his security team take care of Alby. It’s going to be okay.”

“I lost him,” Minho declared happily.

“See, baby?” Newt laughed. “We lost him.”

“I love you,” Thomas said with a smile.

“I love you, too.”

“It’s gonna be okay?”

“It’s going to be – “

Newt was interrupted by Alby’s car slamming into them and making everything go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, guys.  
> Please don't hate me.  
> I love you!!!  
> Feel free to comment! :)


	10. How Can I Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is forced to deal with the aftermath of the car crash.

Thomas woke up in a lot of pain. The bright lights were a mere headache compared to the stinging on his face and down his left arm. This time, only Brenda was sitting next to his bed. She stood and began smoothing an ice cube over his lips, which hurt a little. She wiped tears from her face, but they persisted heavily.

“Hey,” she said shakily. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“T-tell me he’s alive,” Thomas begged. “Please tell me he’s not dead.”

“He’s alive.”

“Ow.”

Brenda called for the doctors and they came in and gave him morphine. He fell asleep not long after that.

When he woke back up, it was dark outside and Teresa was now sitting there with Brenda. The former was holding the latter in her arms and they seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. The clock on the wall told him it was two in the morning. Thomas’s flight was leaving in ten hours and he was laying in a hospital bed without any knowledge of how his boyfriend was doing. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too bad.

“You have a broken collar bone,” Teresa whispered. “And a broken nose. You got a lot of glass in your face and arms and you have really bad bruises on your legs.” She stretched over and flipped the switch that made his bed raise so he could sit up.

“Can I walk?” he asked.

“Don’t go anywhere, Tom.”

He didn’t listen; he carefully slipped out of bed and his bare feet landed on the cold tile. Teresa grabbed his hospital gown, but she didn’t want to wake Brenda and he knew that. He grabbed his IV stand and began walking.

The hallway was dark and quiet. He had no idea where to look, but he could tell this was the same hospital he’d been in at the beginning of the summer. God, that seemed so long ago. He needed to find Newt. All Brenda had told him was that Newt was alive. He had to be somewhere around here.

“Excuse me, sir, you can’t be out of bed,” a nurse said from down the hall. She hurried toward him, ready to escort him back to bed. She was young, not too stern.

“I need to see Newt Isaacs,” Thomas ordered. The nurse looked confused, shaking her head. “Please. I love him. You understand love, don’t you?”

Newt was in the ICU. Thomas thought he would be asleep when he got there, but he wasn’t. When they entered his room, something wasn’t right. Thomas had been sleeping with him for two months; Newt was never that still when he slept.

“Wh-what is this?”

“Hello,” a woman said as she walked up. She had blond hair tied up in a tight bun. “I’m Dr. Paige. I’m the doctor looking over Mr. Isaacs.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Thomas!” Brenda called as her and Teresa ran up. “Thomas, let’s just go back to bed, okay?”

Thomas ignored them and turned back to the doctor, who looked grim.

“What is wrong with him, Dr. Paige?”

“He’s in a coma,” she answered. She didn’t get a chance to continue, because Thomas’s knees gave out. Luckily, her and the girls caught him and held him up. A wheelchair was brought over by a nurse and he was able to sit.

“No,” he sobbed. “No, no no.”

“Thomas, is it?” Dr. Paige asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with him. He nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off Newt. “Thomas, we are not giving up on him. We are doing and will continue doing everything we can.”

“Will he ever wake up?”

“He may. But if he does, there is a whole list of complications that could arise if that happens.”

“Like what?”

“Nothing I feel you should be worrying about right now.”

“Well, I _am_ worried about it!” Thomas yelled, hurting his face. He struggled out of the wheelchair with his one good arm and walked over to Newt. The boy was paler than usual and the left half of his face was bloody and bruised. His hand was cold to the touch and Thomas felt like he was going to break him. His fingers shook as they brushed over Newt’s forehead, cheeks, and lips. This beautiful man might never wake. Alby had won.

“Wait,” Thomas whispered, turning around to the others. “What about Alby? What happened to him?”

Dr. Paige looked to Teresa and Brenda. Teresa nudged Brenda forward.

“He’s dead, Thomas, he died.”

Thomas sighed and looked back down at his boyfriend. The ventilator helping Newt breathe was loud, making it obvious Newt wasn’t breathing on his own.

“Minho?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, Tom.”

“Wow,” Thomas huffed. “He tried to save Newt’s life and he ended up dead.”

“We called your parents,” Teresa said as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. “They’re on a flight over right now and should be here in a couple hours to help you get back to school okay – “

“NO,” Thomas snapped, causing the others to jump. “No, I have to stay with him.”

“Let’s just get you back to your room, okay?” Dr. Paige suggested nicely. “You can see him in the morning. I promise.”

Thomas kissed Newt’s forehead and reluctantly allowed himself to be led back to his room for the rest of the night. He managed to get some sleep, but all he dreamt of were beaches and his angel.

Thomas woke up to his parents at seven in the morning. They were worrying all over him, but he didn’t want to talk to them. He just wanted to see Newt. They got him all ready and the girls had brought all of his stuff from the vacation house. The doctors gave him the pain meds and his parents said they already had doctors at home that could take care of him. They were to be at the airport in an hour.

Relieved to be in normal clothes again, Thomas made his way to Newt’s room before they left. Teresa, Brenda, and Thomas’s parents all followed him there, but stayed outside to give him some privacy.

“I have to go back to school, Newt,” he whispered. He watched as his boyfriend didn’t react. “Brenda and Teresa said that they will be by your side every day, so I will know how you’re doing every single day.

“Please wake up, baby. I’m not saying today or tomorrow, but someday. Please wake up someday. I can’t lose you forever. I – I can’t.”

By now, Thomas was sobbing. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Newt’s. He stroked the soft, blond hair and kissed his pale cheek. The breathing tube in Newt’s mouth made it impossible for Thomas to actually kiss him.

“I have to leave now,” he breathed. “I love you, Newt. I will always love you.”

 

\--------------------------------------

Thomas got a call a month later.

“He’s awake,” Brenda said over the phone. Thomas was in the campus library and he immediately packed his things and ran out.

“He’s awake?! Oh god, how is he? Is he asking for me? I can be on the next flight out of – “

“Thomas,” Brenda sighed.

“What is it?”

“Sit down.”

He sat at the nearest table and told her to go on.

“His memory is gone,” she confessed. “Dr. Paige said he doesn’t remember anything from the past five years. He doesn’t know me or Teresa – he doesn’t even remember Alby, Thomas.”

“So he definitely doesn’t remember me,” Thomas concluded, tears immediately began running down his face, but he forced himself to calm down. “He doesn’t remember me?”

“I’m so sorry, Thomas,” Brenda sobbed over the phone. “I’m so sorry.”

“There’s a tattoo on his bicep that says my name – it says ‘Tommy.’ What are you going to tell him about that?”

“I don’t know; he’s just really scared right now. I’m trying to answer all the questions he has.”

“I can’t come back,” Thomas blurted out.

“What?”

“I can’t come back,” he repeated. “I can’t put him through that.”

“Thomas?” Ellis’s voice asked from over the phone, startling him.

“Yes, Ellis, it’s me.”

“Listen, I get not wanting to come back because Newt doesn’t remember you, but…”

“But what?”

“Thomas, he loves you.”

“HE DOESN’T – he doesn’t know me, Ellis. He doesn’t know _anybody_ except for you now,” Thomas yelled. “Damn it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, son, I understand,” Ellis replied tenderly. “I’ll watch over him for you. These girls will, too. You won’t lose him completely.”

“I know.”

“I’m sure I will talk to you again one day.”

“Thank you, Ellis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys. I know it's very sad, I'm sorry!  
> One more chapter left though so don't give up on me now!  
> I love you! :)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas attends Brenda and Teresa's wedding and he is surprised by an unexpected guest.

Thomas straightened his tie and brushed any dust off his jacket. Birds were chirping in the trees above and the low hum of voices coming from the other side of the fence was sounding anxious.

“Tom?” Teresa’s shaky voice came from behind him. “Do I look okay?”

She looked gorgeous. Her long, brown hair was flowing down her back in loose curls, followed by her veil. Her dress was off-white and it conformed to her body perfectly. Her bouquet was made up of bright pink lilies. Brenda was waiting on the other side of the fence for her.

“You look perfect, T,” he promised. “Let’s get you to your bride.”

Teresa beamed at him and grabbed his hand. They stepped over to their place and waited for the music to start and the gate to open.

“Thomas, I have to tell you something.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Brenda also has a best man.”

“Oh, really? Who is it?” Thomas asked happily, not thinking anything of it.

“It’s Newt,” Teresa admitted, looking at him cautiously. A horribly sad feeling fell over Thomas and he stepped back. “We’ve, uh, stayed close for the past three years.”

Thomas sighed and put his head against the fence. He counted to ten a few times, then returned to Teresa’s side.

“I’m sorry, Tom.”

“It’s okay.”

The music started and the gate opened. Thomas and Teresa started down the aisle as the audience rose to their feet. Brenda smiled at them, as did Newt, who stared at Thomas just a second longer than he should’ve. They took their place at the front and the wedding went on. It was a beautiful ceremony, but Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off Newt. His angel was standing before him and he had no idea who Thomas was.

After the ceremony, Thomas sat at a table alone. He watched as Teresa and Brenda fed cake to each other and whispered “I love you”s. He was elated that they ended up getting married, but it just reminded him that he was no longer with Newt.

“Hello,” Newt greeted as he sat at the table. He still had a cane, which he leaned against the table.

“Oh, hi,” Thomas replied nervously. Why had Newt sat with him? Did he actually remember him?

“You were Teresa’s best man.” Oh.

“I was,” Thomas said. “And you were Brenda’s.”

“You interested me,” Newt said. “And, er, we might have met before, but I was in an accident three years ago and I lost my memory.”

Thomas wanted to scream “I know!” He wanted to kiss Newt and tell him he’d never stopped loving him, but he couldn’t. He had to hold back.

“Wow,” was all he managed to get out. He swallowed down the scotch he’d been sipping and tried not to make eye contact.

“I was in a car accident and ended up in a coma for a month,” Newt continued. “When I woke up, there were three strangers staring me in the face. One of them was the doctor but the other two were my friends. I could only remember who my father was.

“I was in physical therapy for a year and I was only left with a limp that I got from a prior injury. I was also in emotional therapy for a six months because apparently the car accident was caused by my best friend, who was trying to kill me. I didn’t have to be in emotional therapy that long, because I can’t even recall who this person even was. I don’t even know what he looked like. And I have a tattoo of my boyfriend’s name, but I have no idea who he is or why he wasn’t there when I woke up.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Thomas snapped, choking back tears.

“Because I saw the way you looked at me during the wedding and I think you already know everything I just told you. I think I have forgotten who you are and I want to know who you are.”

“This really isn’t the place to do this.”

“Hi,” Newt said, sticking his hand out. “I’m Newt.”

“I’m…” Thomas grasped his hand, his heart beating rapidly. “I’m Thomas.”

The name was greeted with a furrowed brow, so Thomas tried again.

“I’m Tommy.”

Newt’s hand immediately went to his arm. A knowing look passed over his face and he smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for this day for a really long time,” he said. “It’s wonderful to meet you again, Tommy.”

Thomas laughed and looked over at Teresa and Brenda, who were eyeing them cautiously. When they saw him smiling, they smiled back and looked away. Thomas had been miserable for three years and now he was finally speaking to Newt again. They were finally speaking again. He put his hand on Newt’s and the blond looked at him almost lovingly.

“We have a lot to catch up on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this one.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading!!!  
> I am considering writing a story to go after this one, with Thomas and Newt getting to know each other again and Newt still dealing with his memory loss, but I'm not sure about it yet!  
> Anyways, that's all!  
> I love you!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is, the first chapter of my second Newtmas work!!  
> I hope the people who have read "We're With You, Greenie" read this and enjoy it just as much!


End file.
